Lie To Me
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: "Jayje, just let me hear you say it, just once. Tell me you love me. Lie to me." You've realized that this is the end, and you do as she's asked. You lie to her. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This was originally supposed to be a one shot. But I'm thinking it needs more. So when you review, which you know you will, you should let me know if you want more.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters perpetuated in this fic.

**Warning**: As with most everything I write that is rated **M**, this is rated **M** for a reason. That reason being **explicit sex between two consenting adult females. **If this is not your thing, please feel free to return to the page you were vewing before this and continue to browse. This can be done by clicking the arrow that points to the left near the top of your browser.

If, however, you don't mind a little femslash with some angst swirling around in the middle, please, continue.

* * *

"Tell me you love me." She demands as she trails kisses down your neck.

"I can't." You whisper, even as your nails rake down her back.

_How do you explain to her that what you feel for her is so much more than love? That you feel as if you couldn't go on living without her; that she's your everything_?

You can't. Not here. Not now. Not like this. So you do the only thing you can think of, and flip your position so that you're straddling her waist and trailing your fingernails up her toned, shirtless stomach.

"Yes you can." She whispers and you freeze for a second, thinking she's read your mind. But then you remember the last words you spoke. You shake your head and her eyes challenge you.

"Lie to me." She whispers silkily against your ear.

Your breath hitches. "I'm not-" She cuts you off with a searing kiss, which you don't hesitate to return.

"I'm not a liar." You finally manage to force the words out of your mouth and her face falls.

She remains quiet for a few moments, and you think she's given up. You hope she's given up. You have your fingers buried deep inside her and your mouth on her neck when she lets you know she didn't give up, asking breathlessly,

"Just do it for me, Jayje, baby please?"

_Can't she tell? Doesn't she notice that you're not just fucking her? That you've never fucked her? That ever since this started, you've been making love to her? And even before, every day you've been loving her? _

You know she's close, and you groan as she writhes beneath you, chanting your name.

_You do love her. But you can't tell her, because how do you explain that sex isn't love, and since she already made it clear to you that this is just casual sex, you can't possibly admit that you love her. Because that would mean that you broke the rules, and you can't do that, because then this, whatever it is between the two of you, is over. And you can't live without just that little piece of her. _

You extract yourself from her as she clings to you in her post coital bliss. You're unnerved by the tears seeping from her eyes as she turns away from you. You reach for her, wanting to fix it, but you know you can't. Not without explaining. And you know you can't do that. So you leave.

She catches the door just before it shuts on you.

"Jayje, just let me hear you say it, just once. Tell me you love me. Lie to me."

You hate the way she sounds, as if the tears streaming from her eyes are swirling through her words. The tears begin to well behind your own eyes, because you've realized that this is the end, and you do as she's asked. You lie to her.

"I hate you, Emily Prentiss."

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, come on, you knew it was her. So review, (the pretty blue link directly below can assist you on getting to that page) and tell me how amazing I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of the characters. Believe me, you would know.

**Author's Note: **So, here is more. From Emily's POV this time.  
_

* * *

You love the way she looks at you. _

_You love the way she kisses you._

_You love the way she touches you._

_You love the way her hair knots in your fingers. _

_You love the way she whimpers when you kiss her just right._

_You love the way she says your name._

_You love everything about her._

_You love her._

_And all you want is to hear her say it. _

You bide your time as you push her down, kissing her slowly. You shiver as she rakes her eyes down your body after removing your shirt. She pulls you down on top of her, and you go willingly, your mouth going straight for hers. She slips her hands up your back, her nails digging into your shoulders.

"Tell me you love me." You demand, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I can't." she whispers, even as her nails rake down your back.

It takes a moment for the carnal bliss to subside and you realize that she has denied you. Your heart races and your eyes flutter open, dancing from one of hers to the other. You have to hear her say it. She doesn't have to mean it, really she doesn't. You just have to hear it.

She flips the two of you, and you have sudden inspiration.

"Yes you can." you whisper, the challenge written in your eyes. You know if theres one thing Jennifer Jareau can't resist, its a challenge. She has stopped moving, and you think maybe you've gotten to her.

"Lie to me." You whisper against her ear.

Her breath hitches. "I'm not-" she starts, but you cut off her rebuttal with a searing kiss. You know what she's going to say, but its nowhere near what you want to hear.

"I'm not a liar." She manages, and you can't keep the frown off your face.

_How are you supposed to make her see that you need this? How can you convince her that you don't think you could go on knowing she doesn't love you enough to just lie about it. How can you possibly keep this up knowing that while its so much more for you, its just a simple fuck to her? _

Easy. You can't. But her hand is up your skirt and she's moving inside you and it takes everything you have to plead with her.

"Just do it for me, Jayje, baby please?"

She ignores your request, but you don't realize at first, because she's curling her fingers, and her thumb slides over your clit and you're lost, her name falling from your lips.

_You know you can't let her go without hearing it, just once. You just have to make her see that. Make her see that she's going to be your undoing and she can save you with three simple words. Even if they're not true. You need them. Need them more than the release she's given you._

So you cling to her, your arms around her shoulders, your tongue tangled with hers, and the tears come as you feel her pull away from you. You can see on her face that she won't be staying much longer. You turn from her, and maybe its just wishful thinking, but you feel her hand on your back for a few seconds before the weight on the bed changes and she's gone.

You reach the door just before it closes, and when you speak your voice is laced with tears.

"Jayje, just let me hear you say it, just once. Tell me you love me. Lie to me."

All you wanted were those three words, but you don't get them. Instead of the three words that could save you, she ruins you with five.

"I hate you, Emily Prentiss."

* * *

A/N: Now that we know how horribly stuck our two beautiful FBI agents are, you know that there will of course be more to this story. But you have to ask for it. And bribery, say with a review, is such a good way to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Chapter three. Because I was promised cookies. (;

Not all of my chapters will be done in second person like this, but I think these particular moments are better understood this way. Chapter five will be in third person omniscient, and I think it'll stay that way for a while. But I promise nothing. I'll always let you know which POV a particular chapter is in though, if it pertains to a single character. Like this one, which is

**Derek's POV**

(_The italicized lines are Emily's reactions, because while Derek cannot possibly know them, you should.)

* * *

_

_She barely registers the knocks to her door._

"Yo, Prentiss!"

_This she hears, but she's not going to answer. She's going to continue to stare blankly at the wall. She's been here, staring at this same spot since **she** had left last night. _

"C'mon girl. Rise and sine!"

You pause, your laugh ebbing slightly.

"You can't invite me to breakfast and then not let me in."

You wait a few more seconds before pounding on the door again.

"Emily! Your car is still outside so that means you're either still inside or somebody stole you. Open the door or I'm breaking it down, Prentiss!"

If she has a doubt about him keeping his word, it is quickly resolved by the splintering of wood as you kicked her door open. Her awfully expensive door.

_But she really doesn't care. In fact, just knowing that something else was just as broken as she was almost made her smile. Almost._

You make your way into Emily's kitchen, gun drawn, held low as you look around. The first things you see are the wine bottle open on the counter, and the two cups sitting on her living room table. You are fairly certain that one had been Emily's while the other had probably been brought to the lips of a certain blue eyed blond. You would be insulted if they ever told you they thought you didn't know. You are, after all, a damn good profiler.

You slip cautiously through her living room and towards the room you know to hold her bed. The door is slightly ajar, and you holster your weapon when you catch that first glimpse of her. Clad only in what appears to be a pleated skirt and a bra, she is seated on her bed, legs crossed delicately beneath her. Her hands rest lightly on the bed on either side of her and her head is reclined into the headboard. Her eyes seem to be riveted on the wall opposite her, and she would almost pass for serene, (and incredibly hot) if it weren't for the shaky breaths she was taking.

Noticing for the first time the tears in her eyes, you cross quickly to her, all thoughts of her body thrown from your mind. You sit beside her, being careful not to jostle her. When she doesn't acknowledge you, you follow her gaze and find it anchored to a picture on the far wall. It is from the Christmas party Garcia had thrown the year before. JJ was standing in front of Emily, leaning back on the taller woman, whose arms had snaked around JJ's middle. JJ had her hands on Emily's and she was pressing a kiss to the brunettes cheek. Emily was grinning like a fool. You remembered the picture, having taken it yourself. You know, too, that it had been their first night together.

"Emily." She jumps and shys slightly to her left, as if she hadn't expected you to be so close. She turns to face you, and you're taken aback by the pain in her eyes.

"What happened, Princess?" You ask softly, reverting to her nickname, hoping she'll calm down and talk to you.

"Nothing, Derek." The exhaustion is heavy in her voice.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" You inquire.

"None."

You can't keep the smile out of your voice as you ask, "So you just sat here staring at that picture all night?" Your hope is that she'll smile too.

"Well, thats not entirely true. There were a few hours when I couldn't exactly see anything, what with how tight I had my eyes screwed shut trying to stop fucking crying." Her voice is shrill, and close to breaking, and suddenly she's crying again, buried in your arms.

"Emily..." You trail off. There is nothing you could offer her right now that would ease her pain.

And that cuts you deeper than anything has before.

* * *

**A/N:** Mmm. Yummy angst and heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**Chapter Four. Early, because I'm feeling generous.

So much love to my reviewers, you know who you are. The outrage in some of your voices has definitly made my day. I know we all love angst. =D

**Hotch's POV**

* * *

You arrive early to the BAU, hoping to get some paperwork done before your team arrives. Passing Garcia on the way to her lair, you nod a greeting. But as you pass JJ's office and realize that her light is on, you stop in to say good morning.

You don't bother knocking, and you're surprised to find her on her office couch, staring at a picture in her hand. You call her name softly and the worry lines in your forehead deepen as she doesn't respond.

You hover in the doorway, not at all sure what you're supposed to be doing. You're not equipped to handle this sort of situation. You've never seen JJ like this, and consequently, you've never been this worried about her in your life. You watch, horrified, as tears start to trail down her face, dropping onto the picture in her hands.

You realize that standing in the doorway is going to make you look like a fool, and also not going to help with anything, so you move further into the office, closing the door behind you. You sit silently beside her, and you get the feeling that she doesn't even know you're there.

As you look harder, you realize she's holding a picture from Garcia's Christmas party. The one that made you first start to reevaluate the blonde's relationship with Agent Prentiss. You watch as she slides her thumb across the picture, caressing the dark haired agent's face, and you raise your eyes to her face just soon enough to watch her lip quiver as a fresh stream of tears falls from her eyes.

You shake your head. You are severely unequipped for a situation like this. Picking up the phone sitting on JJ's desk you send a quick message to Penelope.

"JJ's office. Now. -Hotch"

It seems like an eternity, a very awkward eternity, before you hear the soft knock on JJ's door.

"Enter."

Garcia's head pokes in and you've never been more relieved to see the quirky tech.

"I got your-" She trails off as she catches sight of JJ. You cross back over to the door, and she shoots you a look of understand as she kneels in front of the younger blonde, her able hands deftly taking the picture from JJ's shaking ones. You watch as Penelope glances at it. She seems to have figured out the problem as she asks "Oh Kitten, what did she do to you?"

From your vantage point, you hear the question, and JJ's dejected sob of an answer.

"She made me fall in love with her."

Your eyes widen and your mouth drops. You can't help but wonder when all of this happened. You knew there was something, but you had no idea it went this deep. You feel as if you're eavesdropping on a personal moment, and you know there is nothing you can do to help, so you open the door softly, hoping to make a quiet exit.

Penelope turns to you.

"Is it ok if I take her home? Just to get her fixed up, we'll be back on time for work, sir."

You nod silently, your eyes thanking Penelope, and hers you. You hold the door for the two women as Garcia leads JJ out, the young blonde wiping her eyes to no avail.

You return to your office shaking your head.

Since when was love so devastating?

* * *

**A/N: **Since I started writing it, apparantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm so excited by the responses this story is getting. Special shout outs to Potion, who wrote me a review longer than my story. =D

This chapter is in third person POV

* * *

JJ and Penelope hadn't returned to the blonde's house after all, opting instead to just grab JJ's go bag from her car and change. Well, JJ opted. Penelope tried in vain to convince her that she needed a shower, too. But JJ refused. Currently, she was seated at her desk, trying to ignore Penelope, who was insistently repeating the same question.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, Garcia!" JJ snapped, slamming her head into her arms, crossed on her desk.

If she hadn't been worried before, she certainly was now. JJ never snapped, at least not at her.

"I think you need some coffee, Kitten." Penelope stated knowingly. She grinned as JJ's head jerked up.

"I think you're right." She replied, her eyes softening. They stood and made their way towards the door, Penelope heading out first. Looking out across the bullpen, she stopped dead in her tracks, causing JJ to nearly run into her. Following her sight line, JJ saw what Penelope was seeing before the tech could pull her away. She didn't want JJ seeing Emily right now. Not before she had a chance to get to the bottom of things. She was afraid JJ would close herself off even more.

Penelope's fears were soon confirmed as the younger blonde retreated back into the confines of her office collapsing onto the couch, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head repeatedly back and forth. Penelope turned, and nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected crash.

As if in slow motion they watched the glass settle around the mangled frame of the picture JJ had been crying over earlier.

Penelope shut the door, moving to JJ's side once more, taking the other woman into her arms easily. "JJ, honey, what happened? You're scaring me, Kitten."

"Sh-sh-she begged me Pen!" JJ cried irrationally. "She _begged me_. And I couldn't even give her that. I saw it in her eyes. She needed it, and I couldn't give it to her because it hurt. I wanted to tell her, but it fucking _hurt_. I've never known pain like that in my life. Not even when I lost my sister. And now I've lost her. Pen I need her. I need her. I _need_ her!"

Penelope ran her fingers through JJ's hair, and asked lightly, "What did she ask you for, JJ?"

"To tell her. She just wanted to hear it, and I couldn't say it. God, Penelope, I screwed up so bad. I told her the exact opposite! Penelope I can't. I need her." JJ dissolved into sobs once more.

"Tell her what, sweetie?" Penelope pressed.

"That I love her!" JJ practically shouted.

Penelope winced. She hadn't expected _that_. She was the only one who knew for sure that JJ and Emily were sleeping together. Well, she was fairly certain that everyone knew, but she was the only one who had been let into their circle. Actually, lets face it. She had let herself in. Quite literally. She'd used her key to JJ's place for a girls' night in, and stumbled upon her two favorite girls in quite a fierce liplock.

She'd stood silently, watching, as they drew apart and she'd have had to be blind to not see the love in JJ's eyes as she gazed upon Emily. She had cleared her throat lightly and they'd looked up guiltily to find her grinning like a fool. She'd grilled them, and saw for herself the flash of hurt in Emily's eyes as JJ had explained their "non-committal relationship". She'd watched them carefully during the movie, JJ's head on Emily's shoulder, Emily's hand resting gently on JJ's stomach. She could see it, why couldn't they?

Presently, she shook her head and pulled JJ closer.

"What did you say, JJ?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"I told her...I lied to her, Pen. But she asked me to!" JJ pulled out of Penelope's grasp and stood, pacing her office.

"I thought you said she asked you tell her you loved her?" Penelope asked bewildered.

"I told her I couldn't. Pen she asked me to lie to her. So I did. I couldn't tell her I loved her. I just couldn't Pen." JJ continued to try to explain herself, to no avail. Penelope finally took mercy on her and grabbed her hand again, pulling her back onto the couch.

"Do you love her, JJ?" Penelope asked, the severity of the question evident in her voice.

"Yes." came JJ's meek reply.

"Then why couldn't you tell her?"

"Because she doesn't love me!" JJ was up and moving again. "I couldn't tell her I loved her because it would mean so much to me, to finally be _allowed_ to tell her! And every time I looked at her from then on I would know that she knew my deepest feelings for her, knew how much I _needed_ her, and yet it wouldn't mean anything to her because its all just part of her fucked up fantasy!"

"JJ. What did you tell her?" Penelope asked quietly.

JJ stopped her pacing, turning to look at Penelope, her face pale.

"I told her I hated her, Pen. And then I left." And the tears flowed freely once again.

* * *

A/N: So I've finished the story on my computer. Now I just need a reason to post. *yawn* Any takers?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I graduate tomorrow! Yayyyyyyy! And since I'm so excited about that, I decided to post 6 and 7 tonight. =D

**To my Lovely reviewers:** You kinda make my day. Between **Potion** and **.** and your never ending praise, I don't think I'll ever stop grinning.

* * *

Derek had conned Emily into riding to work with him, their breakfast forgone, instead opting for a nice long conversation.

After convincing her to get dressed he had ushered her into the car, knowing that she would find it easier to speak if she didn't feel he was scrutinizing her.

"What happened last night, Em?" She winced slightly at the shortened version of her name. It wasn't until then that he realized. JJ had been the first to call Emily by anything other than Prentiss. She had started calling her 'Em'.

He glanced over at her, so that she would know he was waiting.

"How much do you already know?" She asked wearily. He was a profiler, after all.

"That you and JJ have been together, in some sense of the word, since Christmas. That something happened last night, something big, because you've been catatonic since it did."

She simply nodded, and then launched into an explanation.

"She was over, and we were engaging in...whatever it is that we have. I've never had to lable it. JJ did once, to Garcia when she caught us. A "non committal relationship" she called it." Emily swiped angrily at her eyes, and continued. "I'm so in love with her Derek." she said. He frowned at the dejection in her voice.

Opting to sit quietly and hope she continued on her own, he was not disappointed.

"I asked her to tell me she loved me. And she-she wouldn't. So I asked her to lie to me. So she proceeds to try to convince me that she isn't a liar. But I couldn't let it go. No, my stupid, sadistic heart had to plead with her. Derek I was practically begging her." She let out a sigh as Derek shook his head, trying to remove from his imagination the image of Emily in that outfit begging for _anything_.

"Okay, I may be missing something, but I don't see what's so bad about that?"

"You haven't heard all of it yet." Without pausing she continued, "She didn't tell me. And she left before I got the chance touch her. Derek, why would she leave without getting what she came for?"

Derek was fairly certain that JJ _had_ gotten what she wanted, just being able to touch Emily, but he wasn't about to delve into their sex life any further than he had to.

"I'm not sure, Emily." He answered, his voice gruff. "So you were that upset because she never answered you?"

"Oh she answered me. As she was leaving. I asked her once more, told her I just had to hear it. Gave her my permission for her to even lie about it. And you know what she says? "I hate you Emily Prentiss." Morgan, I've never hated my name more in my life."

As the tears fell freely once again, Derek was pretty sure it was more than her name Emily was upset about.

They pulled up to the BAU and Emily wiped at her face with her sleeves, checking in the mirror that she didn't look like a total raccoon.

As they stepped into the elevator she turned to him.

"I don't care that you saw me without my shirt on, but lets get one thing straight, Morgan. You never saw that skirt." She said, her voice light but her eyes serious.

"What skirt?" He asked innocently, and she smiled softly.

"You ready for this?" He asked, serious again.

"Ready as I can be." She answered, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked into the BAU together.

* * *

**A/N:** Ready to find out what Rossi thinks?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I think this is one of my (if not ALL TIME) Favorite stories I've ever written. And I've written quite a few. I hope others of you feel the same.  


* * *

As they entered the bullpen, Emily's eyes automatically went to JJ's office. She was surprised to see Penelope blocking the doorway, but the look on the woman's face is what really threw her for a loop. Suddenly she realized what the look was all about, as the younger blonde stuck her head around Penelope's.

Emily felt her knees go week as she met JJ's eyes, and was suddenly glad for Derek's arm around her waist. Her heart sank as the look on JJ's face changed to accommodate what surprisingly looked like fear, and the blonde shrank back into her office. They had barely made it to their desks when they heard the crash resonating from the office. Derek, Emily, Spencer and even Rossi, who had just walked in, looked towards the sound only to see Penelope close the door, effectively shutting them out.

Emily was on her feet in seconds, barreling in the direction of the bathroom.

After a few moments of silence, she was interrupted by the door opening and closing behind her. She looked up from rinsing her mouth out and met a pair of dark eyes in the mirror.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She asked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Maybe because you know I'm the only one brave enough to walk into the ladies room?" He asked, smirking. He was relieved as the small smile graced her pale face.

"Seeing as how its pretty damn near impossible to be pregnant without sleeping with a man, which I happen to know you don't do, I don't believe you're pregnant. So why are you throwing up?"

"Just nerves." She answered shakily.

"Bullshit." This time she outright grinned.

"Rossi, just leave it alone. Please?"

"Nerves it is. But if you need me to give her a stern talking to, you know where to find me."

Emily was slightly unnerved by how well he could read her, and how he knew what was going on without even being told. But his concern for her brought fresh tears to her eyes. Her father would never have seen through her so easily. Hell apparently JJ couldn't see through her so easily. And she'd thought JJ was her best friend. But a best friend was someone who would save you when you needed it. Derek was a best friend. JJ was a... Beautiful, caring, gentle, wonderful, amazing, bright, funny, lover. Everything but the mistake Emily couldn't bare to call her.

"Prentiss?"

Her head jerked up at the sound of her name.

"You zoned out there for a bit. Here, come on. We'll get some coffee in you, and you'll feel better. Besides, its almost time for our morning meeting. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

Seeing her eyes fall at the mention of the meeting, the one JJ would be running, her realized that this was a lot more serious than he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I think that Emily and Rossi's relationship is close enough that he would be able to cheer her up for a few minutes, at least. And just fyi, this isn't going to be a case fic. In fact, its almost over. just 2 chapters left. Anybody wanna read em? I'll give you a hint on what happens next: it involves Reid and no statistics. =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Back to 2nd person. JJ's POV.

And yeah, Javaeurok, I may know a little something about that totally bad ass person who kept you awake all night.

* * *

You and Derek are the last to leave the round table. You're holding your head in your hands, exhausted again after trying to appear to not be avoiding Emily for an hour.

You jump slightly as you feel his hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, Jayje. Are you alright?" He asks gently.

"What'd she tell you?" You asked, immediately on edge.

"Enough to have me worried about the both of you." He answers.

You take a steadying breath.

"She wanted me to tell her I love her. And when I wouldn't she asked me to lie. Why would she ask me to lie to her, Derek? Why would she need to hear it that bad?"

The answer doesn't come from the voice you expect. Your head shoots around as you hear Spencer's voice.

"Because she loves you."

You stare blankly at him.

"JJ, have you ever talked to her about her childhood?" He takes the seat beside you.

You shake your head feebly.

"She told me once that she could count the number of times her mother told her she loved her on one hand. And that if you subtracted that by five, you'd get the number of times she sparked her father's interest. She's insecure, JJ. Insecure beyond your wildest dreams. She couldn't say it to you without you saying it first. Whether you meant it or not."

You simply stared at Spencer. You've never heard him give an explanation without so much as a single statistic.

"What?" He asks.

Derek grins. "I never thought I'd hear you say anything remotely like that. It was almost poetic."

"Well, I'm sort of breaking a confidence here, so I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me right now." Spencer responds.

You stand, effectively cutting off Derek's response.

"Jayje, where are you going?" He asks.

"I have to...I have to think." You answer, making your way towards your office, shutting yourself in before either of them can say another word.

You stop just inside the door, picking up the picture you threw earlier. Brushing the glass off of it, you can't help but be lost in her eyes, even though they're just a picture. You're kissing her cheek, and therefore out of her line of vision, but you still feel as if she has eyes only for you.

You wonder why you couldn't have seen this earlier. Its written all over her face. How could you have missed it? You're still unsure, but the certainty with which Spencer explained it is ringing in your head.

You look out your office window at your colleagues, friends, sitting in the bullpen. Rossi lounging in an extra chair, talking to Spencer about one of his books. Garcia perched on Derek's desk, flirting no doubt.

And Emily, working on a report in solidarity. Emily, who never had love with her parents. Emily, who is your everything. Emily, who you can't live without.

You open your door, heading for the stairs. You know what you have to do.

* * *

**A/N:** The next one is the last. Its been a wonderful ride. But I'm going to make you squirm for a bit before I post it. mwahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **It truly has been fun my friends. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have.

**Emily's POV**

* * *

You're finishing up on a report from the last case you worked when you feel the particular weight of a familiar set of blue eyes. She's standing beside you, looking down at you, and suddenly you can't breath. She's too close. Your eyes search out Morgan, silently begging him for help, and he's about to intercede but first, she speaks.

"Emily, quit asking me to lie to you. Ask me for the truth."

You can't help the hitch in your breath as she comes closer, kneeling in front of you. You know you can't and won't deny her, even know.

"Tell me the truth, Jayje." You're scared, beyond belief, at what's about to come out of her mouth.

The last thing you expect to hear is, "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Your eyes, which fluttered shut as you asked your question, snapped open at her answer. Your eyes flicker between the two of hers, much like they had last night, and your lips tremble as she breaks into a smile.

"Say it again." Your voice is low, raspy, and you honestly think you heard wrong the first time.

"I love you." You can't help the lopsided grin that spreads across your face as she whispers it into your ear.

"I love you." Her lips pressed against your neck.

"I love you." Against your cheek.

"I love you." Breathed on your lips.

"I love you, more." You breathe, and she shakes her head slightly, before pushing her lips against yours.

You're sitting in your chair in the bullpen in the middle of the BAU, and you're getting cat calls from Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia, and you're pretty sure Spencer is congratulating the both of you, but you don't care, because you're lost in her. So mercifully lost in her.

There is a cough from behind her, and you glance up without relinquishing your hold on her. You don't care at this point who it is. You've finally gotten her, and you refuse to let her go. But as you meet with a pair of brown eyes, you realize that will not be a problem.

"I'm glad to see you two have worked things out. I was beginning to think I was going to have to blow the budget on tissues." Hotch says, a rare smile softening his features.

You blush, as does JJ, who recovers quicker. She stands, pulling you up, and you wrap your arms around her from behind, prepared to hear his speech.

"Don't get carried away at work. And next time, talk to each other." He walks away, back to his office and you turn her in your arms.

"Lie to me?" You ask.

"Never again." She answers.

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead. Tell me how awesome I am.**


End file.
